unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Malleo is Missing
Malleo is Missing is an action-adventure role playing shoot 'em up platformer racing shame. It's technically just a platformer shame, but Malleo likes to exaggerate. The shame was first released in 1992 for the Nintendo Entertainment System to "educate" little kids. It was later pirated ported to the NintenD'oh Entertainment System and Windows computers. Plot Bowser decided to go ahead and set up a base in Antarctica, despite the fact that it's too cold to roast marshmallows there. Then he kidnaps Malleo as part of his grand master plan to be Overlord of the Hair Driers! Weegee runs all the way to Antarctica so he can hit Bowser with a Weegee Stare and rescue Malleo. Weegee starts his adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom, where he first hears Malleo has been kidnapped. He runs so fast, he lands in Antarctica. Then he shoots open the castle door with a Rocket Launcher, turning all the castle residents into Weegees. These Weegees then follow the original Weegee as they fight to free Malleo. They do this for about three years. When the Weegees finally make it to the prison chamber, they realize the whole thing was just a set up by the Dramatic Chipmunk to destroy Weegee once and for all. Dramatic Chipmunk sets off all of the explosives he had hidden throughout the castle, but Weegee walks out unharmed because he's Weegee. After the end credits (which you must watch for FOUR HOURS), there is a cutscene showing Weegee doing the Mario. The player then turns into a Weegee. Shameplay The shame is a third person shooter, despite being a platformer. The player controls Weegee by having him run around the 2D environment and shoot explosions using his rocket launcher. The explosions aren't really necessary, however, because every enemy you meet instantly becomes a Weegee. Basically, the whole shame is just running through the castle. Reception Nobody liked this shame because it is boring and stupid. You do absolutely nothing because all of the enemies are defeated the instant you meet them. The boss fight is very anti-climatic, and the cutscenes are just boring political speeches from Benjamin Franklin. The shame received a 2/10 from ISN, with the only redeemable factor being the "thrill of shooting rockets at all the Weegees". Even this gets boring after about five minutes, however. Rating *ESRB: EC for educational content and learning your letters. *PEGI: 3+ because this is a babies shame. Squadala Ratings: 22+ because we are the only guys who are not stupid enough to think this is actually a kids shame. Quotes "Stupidest shame i've EVER seen. I bought 400 copies of it." - IGN "WEEGEE. WEEGEE WEEGEE WEEGEE." - The guy who sat through the credits "PLS SUB TO ME" - Idiot Trivia *Despite being an educational shame, there is no educational content in this shame whatsoever. *Contrary to popular belief, Weegee is not the protagonist in this shame. The protagonist is Chuck Norris because he said so. Sarah Palin then said she was the protagonist, but she is not Chuck Norris. *Weegee's face is hidden throughout the shame. This is to prevent the player from becoming a Weegee. However, watching the after-credit scene turns you into a Weegee. There is also a glitch that lets you see their face during the shame. Category:Shames Category:Bowser's Shames Category:Stuff Category:Bad Shames